Forgotten
by CatsWithBigBows
Summary: Cedric finally gets his hands on the Amulet of Avalor. However, he seems to have forgotten that his friendship with Sofia is more special than wearing a crown.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First

Forgotten

 _Crunch…crunch…crunch…_ The fallen leaves crunched behind the young princess in a purple gown as she journeyed deeper into the forest. Her hair was being thrown around by the chilly wind, her eyes watering from the cold, but her tears weren't just from the wind. Someone betrayed her, someone who she trusted with all her life, someone who taught her for years, someone who she believed cared about her…but he didn't. Memories flooded back to that night, that bitter night.

 _She stood by his side, gazing up into his brown eyes. He held up his wand, explaining how his next trick for her would be the greatest. Her eyes widen, showing her excitement all over her face._

 _Then, it happened. In one quick flick of his wand, he held the amulet in his hands. He grinned greedily at it, rubbing his fingers on the smooth texture. He didn't bother looking at the heart-broken princess whose eyes were spilling with tears._

 _"Finally…" he breathed. His heart was pounding just thinking about all the things he could accomplish with the amulet._

 _Sofia's eyebrows knitted together, as she screamed. "I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE EVERYTHING TO ME AND…and…I didn't mean a thing to you…All you wanted was my amulet. You didn't want my friendship, you never wanted to help me or teach me…you just wanted my amulet." More tears poured out of her hazy eyes._

 _She didn't wait for him to respond and bolted out the sorcerer's door. He turned to the door, staring at the princess racing down the spiral stairs. He felt something…strange…and he didn't like it; it was almost as if he felt sorry for her. No, that's ridiculous. He brushed it off, focusing back on the jewel cupped in his hands._

Sofia continued walking further and further into the woods. Her eyes still stung from the cold and now her red nose was beginning to run. She knew she shouldn't be out here for too long, but she couldn't go back; that's where he was and she wanted nowhere near him.

She placed her hands where her amulet would have been. She cursed herself for being so naïve and loving towards him; she should have known his true motives. Often, she would catch him gazing at it, but she simply thought he was admiring its beauty. No, he was plotting to steal it, but for what reason? Sofia didn't know, nor did she want to; it would probably make everything worse.

Her heart felt like daggers were being forced into her. She's dealt with pain, but this was by far the worst she's ever felt. She wished this was a dream and in a few moments, she would wake up. She started pinching herself, forcefully opening and closing her eyes over and over again, but nothing, it wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare. A real nightmare.

Meanwhile, the royal sorcerer, Cedric danced around his workshop with his pet raven, Wormwood. He was ecstatic. After all these years, he finally had his hands on the Amulet of Avalor; the amulet that would grant him the power to take over the kingdom!

Cedric glanced at Wormwood and said, "Hm, Wormy, what should I do as king first? Should I demand everyone to bow before me? Should I make all of my bullies my servants? Oh, ahaha, or should I make a law that forces people to obey everything I say?" He giggled like a mad man, while Wormwood chuckled along with him.

He snatched his family wand out of his wand case. Wait…the box. Sofia made him that wand case. She didn't have to make him a gift for Wassailia, but she did and she made him the best present he's ever received. He shifted his eyes towards the amulet in his gloved hands.

"What am I doing?" Cedric said to himself, recollecting memories that he shared with Sofia. A tear slipped from his eyes, sliding down his pale face and landed on the amulet.

Wormwood angrily cawed at him, glaring at him with threatening eyes. What _was_ he doing? He was going to alter his plan just because of some silly little princess? He's been planning this for years! He can't give up now; the amulet's right there, resting in his hands.

"R…right," Cedric stammered, "Let's do this. If I don't do it, I'll regret it, right?" Wormwood squawked in agreement.

He wrapped the amulet around him, hesitantly. He now wasn't sure if he genuinely wanted to go through this. He stole his one and only friend's amulet and was using it for selfish reasons. Then, the pain kicked him in the chest, hard.

 _"You'll never be anything, Cedric!" a young boy teased as he punched him in the gut. The boys around him cackled, high-fiving each other when the poor boy fell to the ground._

 _The young sorcerer peered up at them with tears. "Stop!" he shouted, holding his hands to his stomach, massaging it to attempt to cease the pain._

 _"Awh, are you going to cry to mummy, Ceddykins?" another boy snapped, snickering at the name 'Ceddykins', "Why do you even go here? You're the worst sorcerer here. You're so stupid!"_

 _"Yeah, so stupid! It will be a miracle if you actually did become a sorcerer…a good one, that is," the first boy shouted back, kicking him in the side._

 _Young Cedric groaned in pain, clutching his sides. Now, his tears were not just from the physical pain, but from the words the boys spat at him. They cut straight through him and it hurt severely. One day, he'll prove them wrong._

"No, Wormwood," Cedric exclaimed, "We're going to take over the kingdom." He was about to connect the chains of the amulet together, but again, he remembered Sofia. Her sweet innocent face flooded his mind. She always brought the best out of him and he, at times, enjoyed her company. He wouldn't have much company if he was king…

Wormwood had enough of his mental battle and snatched the two chains, clasping them together. The amulet was on Cedric; they both were going to rule the kingdom forever!

Cedric glimpsed at the shiny, purple amulet hanging from his neck. _This should be hanging from Sofia's neck…_ Cedric thought as he brushed his fingers against it. He sighed, then shook his head worriedly. He was not going to do this to her; she was his only friend.

He reached up to grab the chains, then stopped. He couldn't remember what he was doing; all he remembered was getting this amulet, but how? How did it end up in the castle? For years, he's been searching for this amulet and suddenly, it's draped on his neck. He tried to remember how he found it, but he just couldn't.

He tucked the amulet into his shirt so no one would see it and ventured out of his workshop. He suspiciously glanced at everyone who passed him, then he saw the castle steward, Baileywick. Cedric rolled his eyes when he realized Baileywick was heading straight for him.

"Ah, Cedric, I've been looking for you," Baileywick stated with a worried expression, "Have you seen Princess Sofia?"

Cedric stared at him, baffled. "I'm sorry, Baileywick, I don't know who you're talking about. Is she one of Princess Amber's friends?"

Baileywick blinked a few times before coming to his senses. "Cedric, are you feeling alright? Princess Sofia lives here in this castle. She visits you every day. Why are you acting like you don't know her?"

"Because I don't."

Sofia stopped in the middle of the forest. Why was she running away? Why were tears streaming down her face? She hastily wiped them away and sniffed. She felt happier, yet she wasn't sure why she was upset in the first place. She decide to forget about being troubled and focus her thoughts on going back home.

She turned around, heading toward the castle. Even though she was content, she felt like she was missing something or someone in her life. For a moment, she believed she had to be somewhere, like in a tower? However, she didn't know whose tower or why she needed to be there.

She gazed up at the darkening sky. The stars were beginning to show themselves and the moon was peeking from the trees. She remembered she used to go stargazing with someone, she just didn't know who it was. She was starting to feel depressed again; she couldn't recall this certain person. _They must have not meant a lot to me if I can't remember them…_ she concluded, hoping to calm her fears.

Yet, even though she told herself that he wasn't important, she continued to worry about it the way back to the castle. It was like she was so close to finishing a puzzle, but she lost a piece and it couldn't be found anywhere. This mystery was eating her up alive.

She bumped into a tall, skinny man. "Ah, Princess Sofia, there you are! I've been searching for you everywhere. Dinner is ready," Baileywick said, surprised.

Cedric stared at the little princess and the princess stared at him too. They both felt like they had a connection in some way, but they never met. Cedric watched Baileywick lead Sofia to the dining room. She peered back, drilling her eyes into his.

 _"You did it, Mr. Cedric!" Sofia cried, embracing the sorcerer tightly, "I knew you could do it! I always believed in you!"_

 _Cedric chuckled, returning the hug. "Sofia, thank you. I believe in you too."_

Then, the memory faded, leaving Cedric in tears. Sofia turned back around, facing forward and never looked back again. However, Cedric recalled every memory he shared with Sofia. Forgetting about her made him realize how much he needed her in his life and now, she doesn't even remember who he is.

He ruined everything…

Sofia forgot him.

" _With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse…"_

* * *

Note: Hey! College is so much fun! I'm having a great time and my friends are so accepting of my love of Sofia the First. I actually found out that the newest episode that Cedric will get the amulet. I'm really worried about it. I just don't want their friendship to die. Anyway, I'm sorry if anyone really liked 'Life Before A Princess' but I deleted it. I started to hate it, so I got rid of it. I hope you enjoy this one! :) Thanks for all the nice comments on LBAP. I might edit it more and bring it back someday. We'll see.


End file.
